Known inkjet printers typically include a main body and ink container that is fixedly attached to a side surface of the main body. The ink container includes an ink container body and a cover which is configured to pivot between an opened position and a closed position with respect to the ink container body. An ink refill portion, through which ink can be poured into the ink container body, is formed with the ink container body and includes an ink refill port and a sealing member which is configured to seal the ink refill port.
Before pouring ink into the ink container, it is necessary to pivot the cover to the opened position and remove the sealing member from the ink refill port. The user may hold the protruding portion and pull up the sealing member. Those user's actions may cause splashing the ink adhering to the sealing portion and contaminating the surrounding.